Forever and Always is and Understatement
by ManamiJaegerRivaille
Summary: After an argument Levi decides to leave, but returns hours later to ask Eren a very important question. ((Sequel to A Night to Remember.))


More ereri shenanigans.

"I can't believe you'd even think that! Why would you ever question my faithfulness to you? It's been five years, and I'm still here, why would I decide to cheat now!?" Levi was getting more enraged with every word he said.

"It's just that I haven't been wanting to have sex lately because I've been under the weather, and you always seem to get upset when I refuse to have sex with you." I said weakly. I didn't want him to be angry with me, but it was too late for that.

"You fucking idiot! Of course I'm going to get pissed off when I can't have sex with the one I love. I've been under so much stress lately, but I guess you just wouldn't understand."

"Please, don't go!" I cried out desperately. I saw him put on his jacket from my current position in the living room. I got up and hastily and ran. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I sobbed pathetically, wrapping my arms around his abdomen. He looked back at me scowling. "If I don't go now, I'll inevitably go later, and if I go then, it won't be temporary." Without another word he ripped my arms away and stormed out the door.

I couldn't comprehend this was happening to me, the love of my life just left. This wasn't unusual for Heichou because he always left, but it was usually to go on a mission outside the walls or to go to an important meeting with Erwin. This time it was different. He didn't leave because he had to, he left because he wanted to. He wanted to be as far away from me as he could. He didn't want anything to do with me right now, and that was enough to break my heart.

Is it possible all this stemmed from one argument? I had been convinced he was seeing someone else, with all the late nights he had been having lately. He had said he'd spent them doing paperwork for Erwin, but when I asked about it Erwin denied Levi was with him at all. I confronted Levi about it and he had gotten really upset. I replayed our conversation leading up to him leaving over in my head. I wished I had never even brought it up. I know it was stupid for me to think that Levi would do something like that. He had been faithful to me since day one. Bringing me flowers, and taking care of me when I was ill. He always surprises me with little sentimental things. He was perfect, he was everything I could ask for and possibly want. I loved him, and now I might've lost him.

I couldn't help but let tears stream down my face. I sat there for countless hours, awaiting the return of my lover. After waiting for what seeming like a millennium, I drifted off to sleep with the tears of heartbreak still seeping from my eyes. I was awoken by the sound of a door slamming. It was 7:30 p.m. the next day, about sixteen hours after the argument that caused Levi to leave in the first place

He walked in dressed in a black suit with a tie to match. He looked at me with nothing more than a simple, "I'm sorry," glance. He had a bouquet of white roses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He walked over to me silently and whispered to me, "Get ready. We need to go somewhere to talk about last night,"

Without a word I went to the bedroom of our quaint little home and got ready. It took me a bit longer than usual to get ready due to the fact that I couldn't decide to wear a red tie or a black one to match Levi. Usually he got mad at me over things like this, but not today. Today he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom studying me as I contemplated the red or the black tie, and just looked calm and patient.

"Are you ready?" He said almost monotoned. I gave a quick nod, to acknowledge that I heard him, and looked back in the mirror.

"Well, then lets go." With those semi-bitter words, he turned and headed for the door in which he had came in no longer than forty-five minutes ago.

When we got outside Heichou wouldn't let me see anything. "You'll see soon enough." He said as he hoisted me up onto the horse. We had been riding for a while before we came to a stop. He took off my blindfold revealing a familiar sight. It was the field where Levi and I shared our first night together. This was where our romance blossomed and now we were here again, but why?

Why are we here?" I asked, afraid of what he might say.

"Follow me." I didn't hesitate to follow him into the middle of the meadow. I was so caught up in the beauty and the memories of it all, I didn't even realize when Levi stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry. Heichou! I didn't realize you had stopped. Heichou?" I saw his body start to quiver, and his left hand reached up to wipe what looked like a tear away from his eye. Without a single word, he turned around to me quickly embraced me and kissed me. Shocked, it took me a moment to realize what was happening. We kissed for a long time before pulling away.

When I pulled away, and was astonished to see him crying.

"I can't hold it in anymore." he said through a series of deep breathes. "Eren, I love you! I couldn't see my life with anyone but you. You're my everything. You're the only thing I have left to live for. Before you came along I was absolutely nothing. I had nothing to truly live for but that changed once I met you. You released something inside of me that I thought had been dead for a long time, love. If you hadn't come along I probably wouldn't be here today. So please never question my love for you, because there is nothing that can compare to it. That being said..."

He got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?" He opened the tiny box to reveal a gold band with tiny diamond and emerald gems on it. It was beautiful. I was so breathtaken by the ring and his confession that the only thing I could do was kneel down in front of my lover and hug his neck tightly. Levi dropped the wine he had been holding since he first walked into the house after our now past argument. I could feel him breathe easily again, as if this entire time he had been holding his breathe, refusing to breathe until he got the answer he desired.

We stayed like that for a long time before I pulled away and asked him, "Do you want to re-create the first night we came here?" I was ready, more ready than I had ever been in the five years prior to this moment. He looked at me clearly surprised.

"Are you sure you want to do that here? W-what if someone shows up?" I took his face in my hands and kissed him. His hands slid down my chest to the button on my pants as he slowly began to undo it. I slip my hand down his back, sliding under his pants only to find he wasn't wearing underwear. I at the the thought that he was expecting something like this to hsappen through the series of kisses. I proded my fingers against his entrance. He let out a small moan of pleasure.

Levi began sucking eagerly, my back arched in pleasure. I pushed his head down so that my member was touching the back of his throat. It felt so good, I almost climaxed right then and there. Levi removed my member from his mouth slowly. I brought his face back up to mine and kissed him roughly. I replaced my mouth with my fingers, wetting them with Levi's saliva.

i took my now soaked fingers and proceeded to slip them into Levi slowly at first and then more ruggedly as time went on. His body showed that he was enjoying it.

"Please Eren, enter me." He said out of breath. I flipped Levi over onto his back and penetrated him softly. we let out a moan in unison, it was almost as we were feeling eachother for the first time. I moved in and out of him rapidly, his hips were moving perfectly in sync with my thrusts. His moans grew louder and more frequent. I could feel a build up of pleasure in my hips. I was on the brink of my climax. I pounded into him faster and harder than ever before.

Our breathing became heavy, and our moans rose in volume as the climax neared. I felt his walls clench around me, restricting my movents. I pumped into him one last time before exploading my load all over his insides. I pulled out of Levi quickly to be able to move my head down on his member before he was able to come.

I put my mouth down on him and sucked him off until his load coated my mouth. It was hot and sweet. I swallowed before returning to his mouth. Our bodies fell onto one another as we both gasped for air. We layed there for awhile, and then slowly began to seperate. We got up and redressed.

"Hey Levi?" I said quietly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What is it, Eren?"

"Are we back to the way we were before our argument?"

Levi smiled simply, "Of course we are, idiot." He kissed me on the lips.

"now lets head home." He said as he took my hand.


End file.
